After The Most Elegant Wedding
by HrystiHowl
Summary: It's a precocious prequel story as it all began after Giel got married to Lord Finis in Universe E, and in fact, she accidentally pulled her eggs under her husband's inside.


(Warning of this fanfiction contained fetish male pregnancy, if you do not want to see it, then do not read it!)

July 7, the wedding day begins. Two years earlier, under the dimension of Universe E, in a greener forest above the city of Rexotropolis: lizard birds sang not so predatory, even generously; Petunia petals from the tree flew out by the breeze of light winds around the distant pale green bright sky in the blinding, emerald sun that made it radiate beyond the whole cities to become much green. After this bypass, in the city, the locals zumans, humanoid-dinosaur-like chimeras, shut the door behind a house they would try to walk into the yard on a cozy morning, and silently walked alone or with their family straight to the middle of the forest fair before the announcement of the start of the wedding organization. Because in their surroundings, the bizarre inhabitants of the opposite realized that today the new arrivals from the closer dimension are soon to be married forever. One day, at the moment, beneath the backyard fair, spectators or invitations sat silently on a green stool over a nearby pillar of hanging trunks of decorated yellow-green curtains for the bride's place; and beside the groom's place, it was empty, only there were swiftly standing quantities of pure green stools beside them. None of the acquaintances or relatives came to the groom at once, but they usually did not recognize him so habitually. He was reliably informed by his resultant decision that he had come from a long time before he came to the future.

At half past 5 minutes past, the unexpected invited inhabitants tilted their heads to the nearest small white-pale blossoming church, at the back middle door with rusty staples, beginning to open excessively, right here at the entrance to the backyard goes that short-sized fat gentleman with his skinny arms, the same groom, Lord Finis Everglot, a nobleman-aristocrat of European approval, despite the knowledge of his species as zumans scientists have testified, he is usually a notable ordinary human, he is 49 years old, easier to pronounce, much older than he has noticed before; But the pattern on his face that resembles a gloomy, cold-eyed toad with a harsh expression that sits on a foggy swamp amidst a flock of bouncing-charity frogs, and properly his dark brown short short oily hair with curled hairs that is tied between his forehead and above his two ears. Exceptionally, he had once been slightly frowned and turbulent at once, and now, in the opposite, he had become gentle and grateful for his enjoyment on the luxurious day of his marriage. He silently walked directly over the decorated barriers and stopped on the left side over the nearest colony with several empty stools beside the seated spectators. In particular, at the glittering colony, above the back of the church, at the barrier comes that venerable zuman priest, Senior Christopher, a chameleon-like creature, with its greenish-bright skin united between hand and foot; his large, bulging eyes, which would gradually round off here than on the even movements of two eyes, as ordinary chimeras did; He wore a darker brown coat and slimmer pants. He walked straight to the barrier as a goalkeeper standing on the net for football competitions, in front of him stands a watchful, silent Lord Everglot, who stands above the near colonies with the right seated spectators of the city as he waits for his bride when this marriage organization begins. At the moment, there is some harmonious organics that came from the white church, it sounded completely Christian and gradually chronically. There, at the entrance at the rear of the church, were two lizard children, spreading petals of green on a short hill from a basket, and behind them a green-skinned and dark-green curly hair like a flower with her left one twisted green horn, a dragon lady, Gielintos Nahirna Waternoose. The gentle lady clearly wore her fringed green and white colored wedding dress, on her head was a green tiara with a white turquoise veil that hid under her face. But between her two right greenish gorilla hands and a dark green skinny hand with bony fingers, holding a bouquet of yellow-green roses that still look so gorgeous that the spectators began to admire the hope. She's already walked along the barrier, standing abruptly above the back of grateful spectators, noticeably she turned to the closest left in the middle of the colony above the empty chairs, and stood at the front of her boss/lover so cheerfully and sincerely. But together they instantly smiled as cheerfully as they expected, and usually the Lord also smiles lighter than his crooked smile as before. Now he boldly shoved the veil from here to see her true face: She had a leather navy-greenish face, like a primordial dragon; on her opposite mouth and lower lip, these green mustaches stick out; with a triangular-like nose on the middle side; there on her forehead, a twisted hair tied to her upper hair, similar to Lord Finis' hair; and properly, her yellow and red-orange eyes.

The harmonious music that came from the church has already stopped. There was a unique silence.

On the back of the colony, the spectators begin to stand up so obediently from the stools, and immediately they sat down gravely back at the command of the priest until he begins to discuss the two newlyweds for the commencement of the marriage ceremony.

"We are all here today to celebrate the relationship of Madame Giel Nahirna and Lord Finis Everglot and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another." The chameleon priest proclaimed, reaching out from the pocket of his black coat, his black bible book, gently holding the leather cover between his two green hands, and flipped the pages visibly to read aloud still as clearly as ever. "Together we're a group of the most important people in their lives and they've brought us here to publically recognize that we've all played some special part in the love they share today."

Behind them they heard the silent applause of the spectators and the whispering prayers of gratitude for their creator of the world, and after a few seconds the applause finally subsided. At the last moment, the priest Christopher tilted his head sideways over the bride Giel to denounce her consent by her marriage to Lord Finis.

"Madame Gielintos Nahirna" The priest's chameleon asked her for the decision to accept the newlyweds on marriage. "Do you take Lord Finis Everglot to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Giel asked in agreement.

And now, the chimera-chameleon turned his head away from her and resolutely turned to the Lord Everglot, which he proudly forced to fulfill his assistant's chances of confirming her marriage agreement, which he was convinced.

"And you, Lord Finis Everglot" The older Christopher asked him clearly. "Do you take this Madame Giel Nahirna to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Lord Finis also asked in agreement.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest quietly emphasized the latest demands. "Mr. Everglot, you may kiss your bride." He asked the groom for his proof of kissing the bride.

Eventually, by an unusual act, two affectionate newlyweds tilted their heads on both sides and kissed each other so softly. Right up there in front of the colony, however, they heard loud cheers and applause from expected and enthusiastic residents. Which they happily meet new spouses for joyful delight after the wedding ceremony is over from the confirmation of their new marriage. A separate achievement, the priest stretched his long tongue from his mouth, which he put on them were bright two gold rings that hit his mouth, and more than enough of them with his green leather hands so carefully gave the new couple to put them on their left fingers that they relatively once and for all while keeping their new marriage.

"It's my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Everglot!" Eventually the priest chameleon emphasized. Then increased the wildest happy applause and cheerful exclamations that it sounded so brutal that echoed their personal call among the wild jungle in their presence.

All the opposites for the two married couples began swinging their foot for running straight between the colony full and empty stools, and as soon as possible they walked with a stone slab on the ground, literally moving to the exit behind the church and rusty fences with adjacent thickets. They certainly find themselves at the back of the church gates, and silently await the footman when he soon brings them to a new luxurious home while sitting on the most charitable white carriage with dark-skinned theatricals. And here is the same white carriage and reaching for these dark green leather theatricals, which rush from the right side of the road, which in advance goes to the great hometown of Rexotropolis, and finally the carriage stopped over a rusty open gate at a nearby church to the rear of those standing happy and gentle couple, which flippantly they got inside the carriage that had once opened the door by that tall, skinny dinosaur footman with a velvety darker greenish-colored suit.

A short mile away, the carriage went from a huge modern building with hundreds of windows attached to several floors, so that several construction or production sites did not have to interfere with married couples to ruin their perfect marriage without divorce. But for the farthest moment the carriage stopped as often as now, the footman and the Everglots found themselves on a small narrow street that houses ordinary houses and shops here, in the confluence of trees, where no huge buildings could settle there, to which politicians are not forcing everything to pollute their emerald forest as long as they live by these benevolent neighbors of prey and predator types. Minutes later, as the passengers got out of the carriage, a dark green iron gate with letters beneath their name for their own family member "E", stood behind them; which is engaged with both large gray-green fences as in the medieval largest wall, which usually covered a larger tower area; Visible on the upper hill and behind the valley of the lower forests stood a green-greenish two-storey mansion with seven attics. Also on this house was a picture under the letter "E" of family members as at the gate.

Right now, the couple have been standing evenly and contentedly looking after their presence after their brilliant wedding earlier in the day, they never had a new home in all their first lives, than the previous old Everglot mansion from Universe A in ancient times during the Victorian era, as they had been partially informed. At this sentimental moment, Giel began to whistle at the expected curiosity.

"Not bad this quaint saturated house as I substantially testified, my darling" She assured her convincingly. "Did you buy them yourself earlier? Before maintaining this agreement for our marriage?"

Lord Finis gratefully nodded his head appreciably.

It was here, when all two couples were taken by surprise without any unbearable exertion, as they especially found out that there were two iron gates opening up close to them, moving slowly towards the closest among the fences. There at the fence entrance on the highest white earth road over in front of the green hills that leads to the attic house, here their new domestic partners hurry to the entrance, which suits them to serve their order for the work in the mansion. The application of projection to which two partners they usually have their most wonderful mythological species: Timothy Faunworth - the most humble and respected deer-faun butler of the fauns tribal environment; And Alice Crowson - the most seductive griffin maid of the griffins tribes. On one occasion, they hurriedly got out of the fence, and politely approached them side by side over the open carriage, so that they could attentively retrieve so many briefcases and bags that had packed so much stuff and clothing from inside the carriage, and eventually they moved back with packed bags to the inside of the upper mansion.

"Opportunity, we had to go to a new home in excess of our estimates." The Lord answered generally. "First, I have to hold you diligently so that I resolutely bring you to our luxurious bedroom for the tune of our nocturnal love affair."

By specific decisions, since Lord Finis had holds Giel on her thin back instead of under her wedding dress, he groaned feverishly for maintaining the attraction for the whole calorie of weight, until then, for an exceptional result, all of a sudden he started swinging to fall as opposed to reduction his strength from calorie attraction, through a non-long distance, he and his wife began to fall down on the tile floor exhaustingly, and clambered downwards to frustrate his reaching his wife's weight. On the last contrast, the Giel suddenly got up and straightened her dress, not forced to fly all over it by muddy stone floors across the dry coal road. For some reason, she has now revealed that her gorgeous dress is completely whole and clean now. She turned her greenish head on her back and looked intently at her tired husband who was lying on the solid floor many times, he was breathing much harder, reminiscent of a distressed bear, stubbornly lying still, and he couldn't get up very often he probably realized that he was too fat to stand on steady feet.

"Maybe I'll try to reach you for half a mile to go our new home instead of your unsuccessful attraction?" The new Lady was literally advised. So now she's amain to reach for the languid tired Lord on his softer back, which is more comfortable for Giel in her decisive appeal, and silently she goes with him above her one crab and second gorilla arms to the straight white road section to the higher emerald mansion.

And at this point they managed to get on the top loft hill in front of a graceful mansion and shamrock colorful woods just close on the underside near the back of the house. At the same time, at their manifestation, they were immediately over the opened green-wood door, and excessively they crossed into the house to begin an evening party to celebrate their new privilege of marriage.

0-0

An hour later, in the late evening city, amidst the streets, alleyways and pedestals of the old tomb, a bright yellow light from the electric lantern began to flash.

In the new Everglot mansion on the upper back side was visible on the curtain window shining light flashes and modern numerous lights, there developed some nightly relational amusement for lovers. But beneath the window, inside the red and yellow-shiny tattered bedroom on the other side behind the wall of the big bed, which is still ironically moving above them, endlessly kissed by Lord Finis and Lady Gielintos. They kissed each other repeatedly without stopping, giggling equally on both covered mouths, holding each other on their backs or shoulders, and on the movement of the solution, they excessively began to swing in the direction of the near lower wooden floor, if not forced to fall as it was then, when they came most often for the first time. That is why they both turned to the unity of kissing generally while they were to have a new baby or at least a new heir for the duties of Lord Everglot...

Suddenly, for half a second, Giel started moaning in surprise, and she felt from then on that her throat had started to pull out something firm and slippery to her mouth. She also testified that with the strongly tightening of her little things by her husband who constantly for a long time began to suck very much like a vacuum cleaner for kissing her decidedly. And at every moment, this little thing of hers quickly began to reach her mouth to the entrance, it reciprocally slipped out of her and in particular fell into his throat. When the kiss began to stop, Lord Finis started coughing and whimpering for the misunderstanding and the suddenness that Giel's trifle stirred under him. Giel worriedly began to look at her husband that she wanted to forgive him for her accidental suicide, which would crush him until he died. But from now on he swallowed this little thing as quickly as possible into his stomach.

An anxious silence reigned.

Lord Everglot put his head on a soft pillow, began to breathe slowly along the coast for his surprises and unnoticed by the swallowing unknown trifle that came from his shameful wife. Which made her nervous with a smug smile on her face as she squeeze with her left hand over her shoulder for a suicide accident. her husband tilted his head towards her to look, and meticulously talk to her what was going on after the interruption of their kiss contest.

"Wha... What was that?" He replied exhaustedly.

"Nothing, my darling" Lady Everglot quietly interrupted his conversation. "There is nothing personal..."

**A/N: **I'm just mediocre about writing a fanfic prequel that telling about my gentle couple in my Future AU version, which all happens after marriage, since my dragon-shapeshifter OC Giel intentionally stuffed her twin boys when they were still in the egg under the stomach of her husband Lord Finis Everglot, whom he was significantly addicted to being pregnant for his unnoticed details. I just want to let you know how this written story began before nine months ago, Phillips and Phineas were born inexplicably from their father's inheritance.


End file.
